goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Operating System Videos
Operating System Videos (Or O.S. Videos) are a type of Go!Animate video in which the title is usually a baby show character (and/or a person that is babyish)'s Operating System. The person's operating system are most of the time the troublemakers in grounded videos. Plot A person (preferably the user making the video) gets tricked into downloading a certain item, but most of the time the O.S. is downloaded over-night and/or when the user is not using the Laptop/Desktop. When they get tricked into doing this, they usually say: "This is highly suspicious. Wait, this is a trash operating system made by characters everybody hates. I'll just click cancel." Then, after that, the cancel button usually disappears. The victim usually says "Wait, where did the cancel button go? Who did this...". Then, after that, the antagonist pops up and usually comes and says: "Me." And then the victim says "You!? You're the most annoying person on T.V.". And then, the antagonist says "That's right. Ever since my show has been hated by (insert how many amount of people here), I decided to get revenge by tricking people in to getting my Operating System (and/or O.S.). Oh! Looks like it's finished installing. Yout need to reboot to use my O.S.". The victim says "Too bad I'll never reboot." Then the antagonist says "Then I'll reboot FOR you!". Then, the victim says "No no no no no no! Please, don't do it!". Then, the Desktop/Laptop reboots and the screen pops up. The antagonist usually says "Hello, i'm (insert antagonist name here). I'll be you're guide (and/or tutor) for today. The victim usually says "This wallpaper is ugly (and/or bland). Can I get a new one?". Then, the antagonist says "You can get a wallpaper by clicking the start menu. Then the control pane-". The victim says "I already know how to do this." He clicks until the option to get a new wallpaper, clicks the button, and an error pops up usually saying "You can only have the default wall paper." Then the antagonist laughs (sometimes) and then the victim says loudly, "GIVE ME A NEW WALLPAPERS, OR ELSE I'LL TRASH THIS PC!". Then the antagonist says "Jeez, calm down. Here's a different wallpaper." The victim is satisfy after this, and usually clicks on the Internet. It goes to a bad search engine (sometimes limited to babyish websites.). the victim says "Really? (Insert bad search engine here) as the default search engine? And I'm only limited to (insert a random number here) website(s)?". Then, the antagonist says "I had no problems with (insert bad search engines here). And those websites are fine.". The victim then closes the tab. Then he says (usually when he's about to click videos and/or music) "Wait, I know what's going to happen. (for videos) You, and you're annoying TV show. (For music) You, and you're annoying theme song. He then closes the tab. The video ends when he clicks a button (usually end) and then, the O.S. Gets destroyed. Trivia The start-up sound is usually stolen from the start up of a certain Windows O.S. (I.E: In Boris O.S., the start-up is stolen from the Windows Server 2003 United Kingdom Version start-up sound). Before the O.S. Is destroyed, it gets destroyed by clicking the more button in the start menu, or the end button. When the O.S. Is being destroyed, the antagonist usually says: "Oh, I forgot to fix the bug." Sometimes, the antagonist says “I... will... be... BACK!” after the OS is destroyed. After rhe O.S. Is destroyed, they'll be an option to get they're previous O.S. Back (like 2000, ME, Whistler, XP, Longhorn, Vista, Blackomb, Viena, 7, 8, Blue, 8.1, 10, ETC.) Category:Videos Category:Operating system videos